Wounded
by ShinyMisty
Summary: Two years have passed since Eggman has done anything, and Sonic and the others plan to celebrate this by inviting him to the Thorndikes' summer home. But things turn around for the worse when the memory of his mother comes back to haunt the man in his dreams. Or could it be something worse than he originally believed?
1. Chapter 01

Wounded is a sequel to my story, Forsaken. There will be moments were they reference Forsaken, or events in Forsaken. It might be wise to read Forsaken before reading Wounded.

Also, I tried VERY hard to add a Japanese holiday fit into this story, as I found it very interesting and believed it to fit in very well with the story. I did as much research on the holiday, and in no way do I mean to have it insulting or rude. I do hope everyone who reads this that celebrate are not offended.

Thank-you very much and I do hope you enjoy Wounded. You guys earned it.

* * *

A white dove flies down onto the window's sill, chirping its good mornings to the lighten world around it. The sun slowly warmed the skies, taking the resting dew from the leaves below back into the clouds above. The glowing sun glistened into the room, warming the young hedgehog and his guest from their chilled night. The white dove continued to chirp, hopping on the other side of the sill; its tail feathers wiggling gleefully.

The chirping woke Ivo from his weak daze, flinging his head up from the pillow it was resting on. He began to yawn, rubbing his watering eyes awake. He turned to the window, seeing the white dove twitching and flicking its feathers about before finally fluttering away. "Good morning, mother." He stretched, letting off a shaken yawn as he lifted himself slowly from the bed. He was trying not to wake Sonic, but failing. The hedgehog looked up, his ears still folded from sleep; his eyes have yet to begin glowing. He lets off an adorable yawn, baring his small yet sharp teeth. Ivo chuckles softly, placing his hand on Sonic's head. "Sorry, kiddo. Did I wake you?"

Sonic nods unknowingly. "Not really. 'Morning." He yawns once again, resting back onto his own pillow. "Did you have a nice sleep?" His voice was drained and tired; most likely do to him staying up late.

Ivo nods gently, fluffing the hedgehog up in his blanket, gently pressing his lips on his forehead. He always found it precious how soft the hedgehog looked asleep, all curled in a ball, wrapped up in his blanket. He couldn't help but tear up at the sight. But why, he wonders. He presses his forehead on Sonic's, sucking the tears back.

A voice comes from behind him, causing him to flinch, turning around. "W-Whua?"

Tails stands at the door, holding the handle. "I was asking if you were hungry." He tilted his head slightly. "Are you ok? You seem a little pail."

Ivo nods, smiling softly, as he always did. "I'm fine. Emotions can be weird at times, and seeing Sonic like this must have hit a nerve or something." He sighs gently, rubbing his hand on Sonic's back. "I might have had a dream about my mother last night."

Tails stepped back, knowing from what Ivo had said before about his late mother. He had explained how he missed her dearly, and that he would find himself waking from tears. "I see." He didn't want to conversation to linger, shaking his head with a smile. "Well, breakfast is ready."

Ivo bows his head in a thank-you, turning back to Sonic. The young hedgehog had grown quite a lot over the two years he had been watching over him. And their relationship had only since gotten stronger over the years as well. Sonic had told him he is like a mother to him, causing his heart to swell. He gently picks up the drifted hedgehog, waking him on the spot. "Hu, what's wrong?"

Ivo only chuckles as he walks down the stairs, placing Sonic down at the bottom. He begins rubbing his arm, nervously. Even though it has been two years, he still felt uneasy in the Thorndikes' house. He sat at the table, head lowered and mustache drooping. His eyes never seem to connect to anyone else's. "T-Thank-you for having me here for the night," he mumbled to the table after everyone has arrived. "I do not deserve this much kindness."

There was a chuckle aside from him, but he didn't turn. "How many times do we have to tell you? We like having you over." It was Chuck, who placed his hand on his shivering back. "You are very helpful, actually."

Tails wiggles, turning to the others. "Hey, isn't anyone going to tell him? I would think someone would have told him by now."

Ivo managed to look up, confusion in his eyes. "Tell me what? What's wrong?"

Of course, the young hedgehog's voice comes up, after swallowing his mouth full. "Oh, right. We are going to Chris' parent's summer home!"

Ivo smiles, relieved it wasn't anything bad. "I do hope you have fun. I want to hear how it." He was interrupted by Sonic.

"You are coming with us, silly!"

"I-I'm what?!" His voice grew louder, which never seemed to happen much anymore. "You guys don't have to invite me to your summer home. Wouldn't I be intruding?" He looks around, frantic.

Chuck shakes his head. "It is in honor of your second year anniversary of being reformed." Ivo's face grew pail once again. "That is something everyone should be proud of. Two years is a very long time, if you really think about it."

Ivo began rubbing his arm, causing it to grow warm. "I don't deserve this – any of it. Two years is nothing compared to the fifteen I have committed." He never did like talking about his reformation, or anything that happened to him. His name seems to always sting him in ways he didn't really think was possible in a name. He mumbles it under his breath, Sonic's ears twitching. "Eggman…no one loves someone like that."

"I like you." He looks up to the hedgehog, his tail flicking gently. "You helped me when I needed it most, remember." He looks down at Sonic's right arm, where a scare forever lingers. "I don't know what would happen if you were not there for me. So…if you don't want to see it as a two year anniversary for you, think of it as a two year anniversary for me."

The child always knew how to give Ivo a soft smile on his face. He nods gently, turning to his breakfast. "I still don't believe I deserve this, though."

The gain looked at one another as Ivo left the room, his head low as normal. They had a worried feeling this was to happen. Ivo never did give himself praise anymore, it seems. If it was something to him, he would always point out something negative about it. Sonic leaped out of his chair, following the man.

He was staring out the window, watching as the birds flew over the trees. "The white dove is gone." He spoke in a sadden tone. "I always imagined white doves to be my mother."

Sonic slowly meandered to Ivo's side, taking his hand. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"She liked the color white…and doves were her favorite animal. So…" He sighed, choking a bit from incoming tears. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." Sonic wiggles a little, trying to smile. "It is alright to miss your mother." He turned to look out the window as well, pointing to the ocean. "Around there is where we will be going tomorrow; beside the beach. It is large, and has a lot of room. You'll like it there. There are trees around the house, and the sound of the ocean will calm you." He turns to Ivo, smiling. "And you did say you'll teach me how to swim someday."

Ivo gives off a soft chuckle, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, kiddo." He turned to look out into the distance, sighing softly. He didn't quite know why, but he felt it wasn't such a wise idea to being doing such a thing when his emotions are this twisted.


	2. Chapter 02

The next morning was filled with excitement. Ivo couldn't lie and say he wasn't a little exited as well. Maybe his ill feelings were just that of his old scares. He continued to thank the Thorndikes of their kindness, bowing till his neck began to hurt. "Enough all ready, we understand you are thankful, you do not need to drowned us in it."

Ivo blushes slightly, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Now you'll start with the sorry." Ivo did seem to apologize and thank people more than he really should, looking down to see Sonic snuggling on his leg. His blush from before comes back, a little harsher.

"Say, Eggman, you have lost a lot of weight, correct?" The name still lingered with many of the residence, still. Ivo always tends to shake it off, but it always seemed to hit twice as hard back.

"Yeah, you haven't been starving yourself, have you?" Tails added to Chris' comment.

Ivo shook his head again. "No, I eat normally. I've just been exercising and eating healthier." He looks down at his gut, which still was rounded. But it was looking less bloated. "I promise; I am not starving myself. You would have heard it from Sonic months ago."

The others chuckle softly, yet Tails continued to watch him as he gently rubbed his hand on Sonic's head. He started to act a lot like Sonic did two years ago, which made him worried. He turned his head to the window, hoping it was the right chose to invite him to the summer home.

He remembered it nicely; it was only a month ago when they planned it. Sonic returned home from visiting the man, explaining how he wasn't acting all like himself. He was worried something had happened to him, so he and Tails chose to plan something for his second anniversary. It was then Chris' mother pointed out about their summer home, and they got their idea.

"Oh," Ivo turned his head from the window. "Obon is coming up soon, am I correct?"

Nelson nods, looking at the man from the mirror. "I believe it is. Do you celebrate it?"

Ivo nods, placing his hand on his chest. "My parents use to take us to this beautiful shrine, and we would pray to the Spirits of our ancestors to watch over our loved one."

Sonic blinks, looking up from his weak nap. "What is Obon?"

"Obon is a holiday in Japan. It is when we honor the dead, whom come down to visit the living once again."

"Yikes, sounds creepy to me. I thought that was Halloween." Chris shivers up in his seat.

"No no, it is nothing bad. We honor them, and we help them find their way home." He lowered himself. "I do wonder if my mother will come down to see me. I have cleaned her grave before leaving…" His heart began to sink slightly. "And I am to far away for all of my other relatives to go and clean their graves, too."

"I think they understand. Why don't we make a small paper lantern and hang it in front of the door, so they know where you are." Ivo's heart fluttered. He felt honored. He bowed, thanking Mr. Thorndike. "And here we go again with your thank-you."

Ivo chuckles softly. "This means a lot to me."

Tails' ears pointed up, turning quickly to Ivo. "Wait, you are Japanese!?"

Ivo nods. "I'm only partly. It comes from my mother's side of the family. And even then, it only comes from her mother's end. So I am really just one-fourth Japanese." He smiles, looking up. "My father, the Robotnik name, came from Russia." He pondered for a moment. "And some one…I think my father's mother…came from Israel."

Everyone continued to stare at him, heads tilted. "What a mixture."

"It can happen, I suppose." Nelson nods, turning to Tails and Sonic. "After all, you two are friends Tails, and you are friends with a Rabbit, too. Foxes eat Rabbits."

"I think I stand correct." Tails shifted back into his chair, looking at Ivo still. "What were your parents like?"

Ivo lowered his gaze to his knees. "I was young when my father died…about five. But my mother told me he was a lot like my Grandfather. So I guess that means he wasn't to far off on how I am ether." He looked out the window, feeling pain in his chest again. "And my mother was an angel. She was so kind, and she rarely had a temper. But…she was always scared of losing sight of me…" He shook his head, stopping the tears from coming out of his eyes.

"We understand." Tails turned away, knowing all to well what Ivo was about to say next. That she ended up losing sight of him with death.

They managed to get to the Summer Home before their conversation grew to depressing. Ivo was relieved to see that he was able to be staying with Sonic if he so chose to. It made him, and Sonic, more at ease. He found Sonic already sleeping in a ball on the large bed, giving off a soft content purr. He sat on his legs, resting his head on the bed, watching him sleep. Sonic looked up at him, his tail flicking gently. He knew Ivo was happy now, with that gentle smile on his sleeping face. He slowly got off the bed, taking a blanket to cover him, until something caught his eye.

There was a small red line running down his leg. He stepped back a moment, knowing all to well the look of a fresh wound. What happened, and why didn't he tell him about it. He shrugs it off, wrapping the man in the blanket. "Please…tell me if anything is bothering you." He mumbled gently as he snuggled up to Ivo's side.


	3. Chapter 03

Sonic looked around the room, now dark from the midnight sky. It seemed the moon was no where to be seen, covered by grey clouds. His ear twitched, hearing a noise from behind; he turned around to find nothing. Looking behind the bed, he found a pair of violently stained scissors. His blood grew cold as he remembered what he had done two years ago, looking down at his right arm. There was only the scare. He picked up the scissors, studying the stain. It seemed to have happened not so recently, about a week or so ago, and it seemed to be missing its partner. One end of a pair of scissors?

He felt something hit his head from above, a gentle tap. He placed his hand on his head, finding a feather as white as snow. But when he turned it around, it too had the stains of blood. His heart started to pound rapidly, looking around for Ivo. He realized, then, that he was alone. He cried out his name, franticly, leaving the bedroom. The hallway was not of the summer home, but of a home he was not familiar of, and pictures on the wall of a happy family in which he did not know. Where was he and why was he here? Panic ran down his spine as he looked through all the rooms, until he found a young child crying beside a bed side, a woman lying motionless in the bed; white feathers blanketed her, almost covering her face. But with a second glace, the child was replaced. "Eggman!"

Sonic ran over to the man, taking his arm. He looked up at his face, finding he was crying tears of red. His heart grew more rapid, growing worried. "What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"She left me…I bet…she hates me now…" He turned his head, smiling. His other hand was over his chest. "I guess…that is what everyone wants: For me to suffer."

Sonic shook his head, tears falling down his face. "NO! I don't want that! And I am sure your mother doesn't ether."

"But you do not trust me, Sonic." Sonic stepped back. Why would Ivo ever say something like that? "Nobody does…"

"That is not true!"

"Then why haven't you stopped stabbing me?" Sonic tilted his head. "You are stabbing me with that knife of a name." He turned his head back to his mother. "Eggman…everywhere I look it is plastered everywhere."

"I…I'm sorry." His ears folded, rubbing his scared arm. "I haven't gotten use to calling you Ivo. But I will if it'll make you feel better!"

The man's smile grew weaker, his arm leaving his chest. Sonic's eyes grew wide in terror as he saw a gapping hole where his heart should be. "I feel it is too late. I am already gone."

Shaking his head more, tears falling more rapidly. "NO! You'll be just fine! I promise!"

He felt a violent jerk, and everything vanished around him. His head flung up, colliding with Ivo's. There was silence for a moment, Sonic staring at his hands, and then to Ivo's chest. "I'm sorry!"

"On, it is fine. You didn't mean it." Ivo paused, realized his apology could have been aimed at the hedgehog's dream. "Listen, it was just a nightmare; a nasty dream."

Sonic rested his head under Ivo's chin. "I always address you as Eggman. It must hurt you to hear that, and you must think I don't trust you!"

Ivo blinked, gently rubbing Sonic's quills. "There there, Sonic. I'm not mad or upset that you still call me that. I know it has some taking use to. And no, I do not think you do not trust me just because of a silly name." He placed his mouth on Sonic's forehead, as he always did. "It was just a nightmare."

Sonic looked up at Ivo's glowing eyes. "You miss her a lot…don't you?"

He could only guess Sonic was talking about his mother. He nods. "But I am happy, trust me. Come on, I can smell breakfast." Ivo got up, turning to the door.

Sonic looked down to Ivo's leg once again, finding the wound. "What happened to your leg?"

Ivo let off a soft chuckle. "I hurt myself making a robot some time ago. It just reopened a few days ago." Sonic heard no signs of sadness in his voice. Maybe Ivo wasn't suffering.

When the two made it down, Nelson handed the phone to Ivo, fear could be read on his face. "S-Someone is on the p-phone for you."

Ivo took it with a questioning look on his face. "Thanks…" Sonic watched as he placed it to his ear, his expression growing quite timid and scared after a gentle hello.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ROBOTNIK?!_" Ivo's heart jumped. "_Your robots are saying you are out in a summer home with the Thorndikes. You aren't planning on doing something, are ya?_"

Ivo shook his head, though he knew the man on the other end couldn't here. "Sir, I promise! They are treating me for being clean for two years. I only learned about this just the other day, Sir."

Sonic walked over to Tails, whispering. "Who is this Sir?"

"He works for the government." Tails whispers back. "He had a special job in keeping Eggman in check."

Sonic nods. "I see. That is why he is calling him Sir, then."

"…_You had no clue you were going someplace…_?"

"It is true, Sir! I had no idea this was a thing. I promise!" Ivo did have this hint of fear deep in his voice, how could no one believe him.

"_I guess you have a point. You have been clean for two years. But, if I hear even ONE person get harmed by your actions-_"

Ivo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. I'll be sentence to life in jail. I know, I know!"

"_You better, Robotnik! We can't have a maniac running lose._"

The phone ended with a loud beep, blowing Ivo's eardrum. "Good-bye to you too, Sir." He handed the phone to Nelson, sitting next to the young hedgehog. Sonic could tell his mood had changed drastically. He seemed to want to shrink.

Sonic wiggled a little closer, placing his hand on Ivo's arm. "It's ok. They are just overly protective. Like you said, it has some taking use to."

Ivo nods gently, smiling weakly. "I guess you are right." He looked away, sighing. Sonic had a gut feeling he was lying.


	4. Chapter 04

Sonic couldn't help but watch Ivo more closely after his frightening dream. He didn't seem to show much of a difference than he normally had. He seemed to be his normal kind, softly smiling self. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

He looked out the window, finding the ocean side to seem somewhat inviting one day, turning to the adults. "Hey…why not go to the beach?"

Everyone froze, turning to the young hedgehog. "But you can't SWIM!"

"That doesn't mean I can't build a sandcastle or something. Besides, Ivo said he would teach me how to swim."

Ivo let off a soft chuckle. "The ocean isn't really the place to be learning how to swim, though. The current is too harsh. But I will agree it would be nice." He turned to the others. "Besides, we have been stuck inside ever since we got here. I think it would be healthy to go out and get a bit of sunshine." He looked down, rubbing his feet on the ground, blushing slightly. "Besides…I haven't been to the beach to have a vacation in over twenty years. I think it would be nice."

"Then it is settled." Nelson nods. "We'll be going to the beach!"

Everyone started cheering. Sonic let off a soft smile, his eyes still glued on the blushing man. He let off a large grin, walking over to Ivo.

Unsurprisingly, there were many bodies at the beach the next day. Ivo stayed behind, his head low in submission, looking at all the glares and stares he was attracting. "When I thought beach, part of me was hoping you guys owned it for yourself. As in, no one would be around."

"But that wouldn't be fun, Eggman!" Chris caught his statement. "Oh…well…they'll soon ignore you if you don't do anything."

Ivo turned his head away, feeling a sharp stab in his chest. Sonic quickly took his hand, running deeper into the beach, keeping his mind from the depression.

Sitting under a sunning umbrella, Ivo watched as everyone ran around in the sand or the edge of the ocean, laughing or squealing. His heart seemed to swell, but was aching him all the same. He looked down at the sleeping hedgehog beside him, his tail twitching every so often. He let off a sigh, gently stocking Sonic's head. He felt as though he was just going to sit there, doing nothing, until he caught Cream in the corner of his eye. She was trying so hard to make a sandcastle, but every time she lifted the bucket from the ground, it crumbled. He could just feel the tension growing from her, her eyes growing watery.

He gently moved from under the umbrella, trying not to wake Sonic, and moved over to her, knowing the eyes of the strangers wondered back to him, wondering what he was going to do to the young child. She looked up, sniffling. "The sand doesn't want to stay up, Mr. Robotnik."

He leaned down next to her, feeling the sand she was using. "That's because it is dry. It'll crumble pretty easily if it is dry." He took the toy shovel which came with the bucket, and began digging. "You need the sand that is a little more moist. It'll look darker, and it'll be wet to the touch, too." He dug a bit more, lifting a bit of wet sand with the shovel. "See."

Cream nods, digging up a little more of the moist sand with her hands, putting it into the bucket. Ivo followed, a little gentler with the toy shovel, until the bucket was full. "Now do we flip it?"

Ivo nods, taking the bucket. He placed his hand on the bottom, quickly flipping it over onto the sand. "Now, you pat the bottom, to better secure the sand to stay." Taking Cream's hands with his own, he realized how small they were compared to his own. He placed them on the bottom of the bucket, speaking in a smaller voice. "And you go pat, pat, pat."

"Pat, pat, pat…" Cream followed Ivo's instructions, patting the bottom of the bucket. "Like this?"

Ivo chuckles softly. "Yeah, there you go." They lift the bucket, revealing an almost perfect sandcastle. Of course, a little bit on the sides crumbled, and it was quite small. Ivo took the bucket, lifting himself from the ground. "Now, we need to get some water into this bucket."

"Why should we do that, Mr. Robotnik?" Cream looked puzzled, tilting her head.

"So we can keep the castle moist, and to add more sand to it to make it bigger." He ran over to the ocean's side, collecting the water that washed up, running onto his feet. He had forgotten of the strange aches he had in his chest, running back to Cream to help make the castle bigger. He had no clue Sonic was watching him, along with everyone else. He was treating Cream as his own daughter, it seemed.

Soon, the sun began to set, the small rabbit falling asleep in Ivo's arms. Nelson walked over to him, helping him up from sitting. "You seem to have a way with children."

Ivo blushed, turning to the finished sandcastle. "Oh…it's nothing, really. When you cared for them once, you start to get use to it."

"You had a child?" Nelson spoke in pure amazement.

"Well, Decoe and the others, they are like my children. And I also have a nephew. I knew him since he was a little baby. And he always loved to spend time with me." Ivo looked out, sighing. "We…had a bit of a falling out."

"Don't worry too much about it, Ivo. He'll come back around." Nelson began rubbing Ivo's back, smiling. "You did reform after all. And we are all proud of that. Your Nephew will catch wind of it soon enough."

Cream shifted slightly in her sleep, yawning. Ivo let off a soft smile, bowing. "Thank-you, Sir." He looked down at the camera the man was holding, smiling weakly. "Are you…able to take a picture of the sandcastle?"

"I already did. A lot of them actually." Ivo's mustache puffed up in embarrassment. "But I'll take another one."

Ivo bowed his head, leaning next to it, holding Cream in his arms. With the click of the camera, his head lowers, gasping for air as tears began falling down his face. Nelson leaned down, bringing him into a hug. "Easy there, Ivo, it's alright." He knew it was just him finally breaking down, realizing what he had done and why it took so long to change. Cream looked up, unaware of Ivo's depression spell. Nelson helped him up, taking the drifting rabbit into his own arms. "If there is something on your mind, we are here for you."

Ivo shook his head gently, taking his chest. "But I don't disserve it." He mumbled under his breath. "I don't disserve this kindness."


	5. Chapter 05

"If the summer home is just a few miles away, why do we need to stay at a beach side inn?" Ivo questioned the gain as they made their way to an inn close by.

"Well, think about it. We are all tired, and no one really wants to walk all that way back home." Nelson swayed back and forth, tired like. "So we best just rest in an Inn."

"In other words, you are lazy." Ivo lets off a sigh, rubbing his eye and letting a sharp yawn escape his chest. "I guess you have a point, though. My legs are getting mighty weak from the sun."

"And this way, we can tell scary ghost stories!" Chris wiggles his fingers as if trying to be scary. "I got a good one to tell!"

The group continued to talk, Ivo not paying much attention to the words they were saying. He just watched as they all walked forward, laughing and giggling as they did on the beach. He lowered his gaze, placing his hand on his chest. Was this the feeling of involvement in a fun activity, feeling all hyper and happy even after a tiring day? He smiled, making his hand into a fist on his chest.

Stepping into their room caused Ivo to grow small once more. The room was really large, fit for that of a king. He wasn't use to all this pampering; he grew worried that he was going to get sick. There was a bar and everything. "What…do you own this?" He asked out of impulse.

Nelson laughs, ushering him to sit. "No, we do not."

Trying to find a way to stay small, Ivo began watching as Chris told his scary ghost story. "So, I heard that during this time, a ghost likes to come and play tricks on a big group like we have right now!"

Nelson handed him a glass, smiling. "Want a drink?"

Ivo rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "I don't normally drink."

"Oh, but it is a perfect accession to do so. We are away from home, and we have no fears of driving."

Ivo took the glass, turning back to the group of kids. "And I heard that sometimes, this ghost likes to posses people!" There were some squeals in Chris' audience, causing Ivo to chuckle. "And they make that person…do things that you wouldn't expect!"

His gut started to turn, causing Ivo to worry. Could it be the drink he was having? He wasn't use to alcohol, after all. "And the ghost loves to make them turn evil!"

There was a loud smash, causing everyone to jump, turning to Ivo, now empty handed. "Are you alright?"

Ivo turned to the panicked man, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah…I…I'm fine. It just…slipped out of my hand."

Chris chuckled softly, looking around the frightened audience. "Maybe the ghost is here tonight. Getting ready to turn someone over to the-"

Ivo stud up, bringing his voice over his usual level. "Chris, stop!" He shook his head, stopping the tears from falling. "There is no ghost, and there is no possessing!"

Sonic turned to the Chris, seeing he wasn't quite understanding that Ivo was growing uncomfortable, continuing on with his story as if Ivo was just scared. "Maybe the ghost already got someone. He is acting a little different lately."

Ivo's head shook more, tears sliding down his checks. _Does he…not trust me…?_ He looked up at Chris, trying to read his face. The child chuckled softly, but not in anyway in terms of trying to be mean. He looked down, placing his hand on his rapidly beating chest, shaking. _Or…do I not trust…myself…?_

He felt a sharp pain going through his chest, bolting out of the room without a second thought.

Sonic turned to Chris, now looking less cheerful, yipping in distress. "Now look what you did! He is still sensitive to things like that, you know!"

"I…I didn't."

"Even though he LOOKED hurt and you still continued?" He turned to the opened door, sighing. "He thinks that no one trusts him…and that only pushed his depression even farther." He got up, running after the man.

He found him in an empty bath stall, hitting his face constantly with heated water, wheezing and gasping for air in between weeps. "Ivo…"

He turned, trying to suck back his tears. "I didn't mean to, I'm honest! I might just be…a little sober, that is all; a little tipsy from the drink."

Sonic grew closer, resting his head on Ivo's arm. "You are not telling me something. You are hurt, and I know it." He looked up at the man, seeing he had finally snapped into the darkness of depression. But he couldn't really tell what the original cause was. "So what is wrong?"

"I'm just not use to all this attention." He quickly answered, rubbing his eyes.

His quills began to puff up as he let off a small growl. "That is not what is going on, Ivo tell me! It isn't right that you need to know what is wrong with me but I can't know anything that is eating you. I KNOW you are suffering from something!"

He kept his eyes away from the frustrated hedgehog. "I'll be fine, really."

"YOU WILL NOT BE FINE!" He lowered his ears as his voice echoed in the bath, lowering his head. "It is true, though…you can't possibly get out of this alone." He looked down at Ivo's wounded leg, sighing. "That wound wasn't an accident…was it?" Ivo kept his mouth close, giving off a very gentle shake of the head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you cry for help like I did? You know I would come to your aid."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed!" Ivo's voice was louder than normal, coated with pain and fear. "I don't want you to lose trust in me!"

"I wouldn't do that!" The hedgehog let off a sigh. "Please, listen. No matter what, I'll always trust you."

"Even if I turn around and destroy the city again?" His voice boomed, no signs of sarcasm. Sonic's heart sank a little.

_Is Ivo planning on turning BACK?!_ Sonic shook his head, smiling still. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing."

"How do you know for sure, you are not in my head?" He sighed, picking Sonic up and placing him gently in the tub. He felt a cold glop of slim hitting his quills, Ivo's hands beginning to massage his head. White bubbly foam fell down his head into the water.

Sonic looked up, seeing tears falling from Ivo's face. "Ivo, I know you. You are a sweet and gentle person deep down. You just need to…let it out. It isn't easy; you might not do it in one try. But…you'll be free, soon."

He scrubbing stopped as Ivo's forehead rested on the hedgehog's. "But no one would ever believe me if I did that. No one will try to pick me up when I fall."

"I will." He rubbed his head on Ivo, silently saying comforting words. "And because I will, that means someone will. Even if it is just me, I'll make sure you get right back up."

He felt Ivo's hands wrapping around him, his forehead falling to his shoulders. He doesn't utter a word, only weeping his heart out. He was finally letting out his heart, being as loud as he could. The hedgehog just began to rock, like the man did two years ago for him. "Everything will be fine."


	6. Chapter 06

Ivo finished cleaning Sonic, never speaking a word. It worried Sonic how quiet he got so suddenly. Sure, it took him a while to stop crying, but after he finished, he hadn't spoken a word. And it wasn't that this was a strange thing for Ivo to be doing; he seemed to like washing Sonic. It kept his mind in a softer place, and it gave his palms something to do. Sonic didn't really like it, the bubbles seem to bother his quills at times, but he endured it to make Ivo more comfortable.

He was even told it could be just Ivo's motherly side blooming, as mothers always seemed to clean their children when they were younger. Maybe Ivo was suffering from having a bit of an empty nest, along with missing his mother and the strain of his overshadowing name. Sonic sighed, finding the man more and more complicated by the second.

When they left the room, everyone lifted their heads, concern twinkling in their eyes. But the air stayed silent, not wanting to push the man deeper into his spiral. It was Chris who finally spoke up, walking over to Ivo sluggishly. "I'm sorry…if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, honest."

Ivo turned to the child, the glow in his crystal eyes seemed to have dimmed quite a bit. He opened his mouth to speak, lowering his gaze back to the ground. "No need to be sorry. You had no clue it would have bothered me. We make mistakes." He rested his head on a pillow resting on the ground, curling in a ball. "I think it is high time we forget what had happened…and go to sleep."

Sonic's ears stayed flat, rubbing his head on the man's spin, hoping tomorrow was going to be better. But alas, it didn't seem to. Ivo just never spoke up much, his head sunk lower that it normally was. Sonic finally had enough of the man's silent treatment on their walk home. He turned to the man, speaking his mind on the subject once more. "Stop being so quiet, Ivo, you seem suspicious." He wished he had worded it better, but he hoped it would hit Ivo where it needed to.

Sure enough, Ivo turned to Sonic, panic in his eyes. "I don't mean to! I'm just deep in thought!" He seemed angrier at Sonic's comment than upset. Sonic was somewhat thankful about this, as he was showing other emotions other than depression, but it still worried him. "You DON'T trust me, do you?!"

"So you are worried about trust than, am I correct?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow. He kind of knew that was going to come out of his mouth. "You are just worried I, or anyone for that matter, don't trust you?" Ivo shifted uneasily. "Listen; just try not thinking about that. Who CARES what the others think." He smiled, pointing to his chest. "Just care about what you, yourself, think. Do you trust yourself?"

Ivo stopped, looking down at his feet. "I don't know what I think right now."

Sonic's eyes shifted to something dangling from the edge of someone's roof. It was an oval like paper lantern with Japanese writing on it. He turned to Ivo, pointing at it. "Hey, do you know what that lantern says?"

Ivo turned, looking over at it. "I am quite rusted, but I want to say that is…Welcome home." His face brightened slightly. "Obon!"

"That holiday where you celebrate the dead?" Sonic looked at the lantern, and back at Ivo. "Is it today?"

Ivo turned to Nelson and the others. "What day is it?"

"…the Twelfth."

Ivo let off a gentle sigh, looking back at the lantern. "Tomorrow is when it starts." He looked around, smiling softly once again. "What month the holiday is on actually depends on where you come from in Japan. My family celebrates it in August, but others might celebrate it in July." He looked back at the lantern, watching as it dangles in the wind.

"We should find a lantern then, if it is tomorrow." Ivo nods, looking at the house. Sonic was growing quite happy with Ivo not so deep in the dumps anymore. His eyes seem to be glow a bright crystal-blue once again, which was an amazing sign.

That night, the adults hung up their own Lantern, which brightened the night sky. Ivo watched it as it dangled, wiggling in the wind. He explained that the reasoning behind this was to help lead the ancestors back home. "My family did not celebrate it as heavily as many others do; we have moved to far from most of our ancestors graves, and I got nauseous with heavy smells so we didn't light many fires. But I do remember going to a shrine that was close to us and there were dancers and drums and…" He let off a happy sigh. "I always got sick during this time of year, but I always tried to dance with them. And on the final night, we would all send little flower lanterns down a river to help our ancestors go home." He looked up at the stars, smiling. "That was so long ago. I haven't attended a Bon Odori ever since I…became Eggman."

Sonic looked up as well, watching as a small firefly flew past the hanging lantern. "You sound happy."

"I'm actually really nervous." He turned to the man. "Like I said, I haven't been to one in a long time. What would they think when they see me?"

Sonic's ear twitched. "I told you; don't worry about what other's think. Just go because you want to honor your ancestors."

He chuckled, gently petting Sonic's head. "Right." He looked up, resting his head on the ground. "How would I be able to find something to wear, though? I might be good with sewing, but a Yukata? I don't think I know how to make that."

Sonic's expression grew confused, looking back at the man. "Isn't a Yukata something a girl wears?"

"There are male counterparts to a Yukata, Sonic. They aren't as popular as the females, and there is not much variety in the colors, ether. But…I always wore one when I was a kid." He closed his glowing eyes, taking a whiff of the air. "I can just smell the fried doe like it was right next to me, the sound of rapid feet going all around me, and the beat of the drummers pulsating into my chest."

Sonic felt a nice, warm aura coming from Ivo as he spoke of memories; happy memories of his childhood. He felt proud that he was able to lift him from his depressed state. But how long until he tumbles back down? He worried it was much sooner than he hopes. Shaking the negative vibes away, he watched as the firefly flutters away.


	7. Chapter 07

The following night was filled with much joy and excitement through Ivo's body alone. He managed to find something fancy to wear after all, though not what he was aiming for. The sound of the drums filled him with a sudden burst of energy every beat and the well lit atmosphere made it all the more amazing. He was thankful there was one close by, watching as people walked by him, not even taking notice of his familiar mustache or weight. "You weren't kidding, Ivo. It is so lively."

They watched as a group of people danced what seemed to be a special dance. Ivo, as he did many years ago, didn't join, his head not so much low in intimidation, but of respect. "I do hope everyone manages to find their families."

"Yeah, it is packed out here." Ivo sighed, knowing all to well they didn't quite get whom he was referring to.

As the group walled around, looking at everything there was to see, Ivo managed to spot a small shrine. He approached it, seeing a young lady standing there. They share a glance before Ivo bows his head. Finding a few coins within his pocket, he places them into the small box in front of it. He bows his head before gently clapping his hands together, closing his eyes. Sonic wondered close to him, watching in wonder.

_Please give me some type of sign. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Why do I feel like turning once again, and harming this young hedgehog's life even more than I have already? Is there some way for me to clear my thoughts?_

He continued to stay in the position for a while longer, looking up at the young woman once again. She hands him a slip of paper neatly placed in an envelope. He bows once amore, once at the young lady, once at the shrine, before leaving. The young land whispers gently in his ear, pointing at the envelope. "This was personally written by your mother." He let off a gasp. "She will answer your troubling questions."

He turned, finding the young lady and the shrine gone, Sonic looking at him, flicking his tail as he holds out his coins. "Why did you throw your money at the ground, and suddenly grow really silent? Did you see a ghost?"

He looked down at the envelope, nodding. "I guess." He opened it, reading it word for word.

"Y_ou must trust in yourself before anyone can put trust into you, my son. And look deep down into your heart, and realize what it really is you want. It might not be easy to do, but if you want it, I know you will stop at nothing to get it._"

"Mother…" He looked up at Sonic, then again at the paper. "I don't want to understand."

Sonic knew it was something only Ivo should deal with, staying silent, leaving his head rather low.

By the time the holiday was nearing its end, Ivo had made himself a fancy flower like lantern, a white feather resting on one of the peddles. He found the near by river where other flower lanterns floated away. They all seemed to have a beautiful glow coming from within, lighting the way down the stream. Growing closer, he placed his own into the river, watching as it flouted along with the others, holding his chest.

Sonic watched them, flicking his tail. "You think she is following it?"

"No."

Sonic turned his head quickly around to look at him. "What? What do you mean?"

"She'll not leave my side. I know she wouldn't. She'll only leave once she knows I can go on without her help."

Sonic watched the flower once again, seeing as the light in it suddenly going out. "EH? The light went out!"

Ivo lowered his gaze, a sad smile on his face. "I told you. She isn't going to leave." He turned away, his head still lowered, leaving the river, Sonic rushing over to him, taking his wrist. In quite honesty, Sonic had no idea if Ivo was depressed or confused. It worried him how much he seemed like his older self with the dimming of his flower lantern. And when they finally got home, he chose to stay alone in another room to think. He was frightened to go and speak to him, worrying he will finally snap and lung at Sonic. But if he didn't, what would Ivo do to himself? He curled up in his blankets, lonely with no body to warm him, closing his eyes tightly as he hopes for Ivo's well being.

What he didn't know was Ivo was not alone. His friend had slipped in, closing the door behind him. He found Ivo sitting in the corner of the room, looking at the slip of paper. "What is eating you, Eggman?"

"I wish I had a clue." He didn't look at his guest, staring at the paper some more. "I don't know if it is that name or not that is still eating me."

"Do you want me to stop calling you that, then?" Tails sat in front of him, crossing his legs together. "Will that make you feel better?"

"I want you to answer me this." He looked up at Tails, his eyes more dim than before. "If I vanished tomorrow, what would you think happened?"

Tails read his emotions, seeing him being more hurt than he ever saw. "Well…I…" He didn't want to outright say what he would think.

"That I turned on everyone and I was going back to my old ways."

His heart stopped. "Not…really. I mean, yeah, that was a thought, but I…well…"

"Don't lie!" He snapped, turning away from the fox's eyes. "Everyone would think that. And no one would ever trust in me again!"

"…Not necessarily." He turned around again. "Think of it as someone who smokes, or drinks. Sure, they say they'll stop, and they do for a while…but then that temptation comes back and they suddenly are doing it again. It isn't that they are bad for failing to keep clean, but that they tried and tried, but they couldn't leave that temptation."

"But it isn't quite the same, Tails."

"You want the attention. But you don't want people to crowd around you and give you more than you want. So destroying the city will give you that little bit of attention you were looking for, but not the crowd. At least, that is what I think."

He curled up, resting his face under his arms and legs. "But what if that is not what I want?"

"You'll figure it out, I know you will. You figured out that Sonic was hurt even though everyone else didn't get a clue. I know you'll find out what it is you need."

"Tails…do you trust me?"

He shifted uneasily for a moment, rubbing his arm. "Well…yeah." It was a blunt lie, and he knew Ivo could tell. He sighed, turning back to him. "Not really. But it is getting tighter. Just…not tight enough."

"What about the others?"

"They are still a little on the uneasy side of you, too."

"…and what about Sonic? Does he trust me?"

Tails stayed silent, turning away. The fact was, he didn't know if the hedgehog trusted him or not. After all, Ivo did help him get better. _But he didn't really save his life…or did he?_ "I'm not sure."

"He doesn't. He is just saying it to make me feel better." He shifted away, resting his head on the wall. "No one trusts me…not even myself."

"Well how on Earth will anyone trust you if you don't trust yourself, first?" Ivo shrugs slowly. "You should get that settled first."

Ivo turns to the fox, his eyes dimmed ever darker. "If I vanished…forever…how upset would he be?"

"Forever…You mean…if you DIED? We would all be upset if that happened! Don't think that way, it isn't healthy!" He looked down at the paper, sighing. "You better not, Eggman! Sonic will never forgive himself if you did that! He would blame himself."

He nods slowly. "I promise…"

Tails, now frightened for the man's life, shakes his head. "I may not trust you, Eggman, but when you even SPEAK of that subject…it makes me worried." He sits close to him, snuggling into his two tails. "I'm not going to leave you tonight. I will keep you company…And prevent you from doing anything stupid."

Ivo smiles softly, resting his head on the two-tailed fox's head. "Thank-you."


	8. Chapter 08

The darken room filled the man with great sorrow. His company was sound asleep; his two tails wrapped tightly around him. He just rested on his side, watching the fox's body gently lift and fall. He was finally piecing together what it was he truly wanted. Why his heart ached and the great sadness which never seemed to go away. All that night in the darkness, he thought of how he could reach his goal, closing off everything else from his mind.

When the sun finally broke through the window, his eyes still was fogged. He finally lifted himself as the fox unraveled his two-tailed blanket. He greeted the man with a smile, relived to see he was still alive. He caught his eyes before the man turned away, unable to see Tails' eyes grow into terror.

Walking down the fogged over hallway, he sat beside Sonic's empty bed, staring. Mumbling apologizes and wishes of good health. A small glimmer of white quickly went passed his gaze, causing him to look in the direction, to his bag. His eyes finally grew a bit of color again, shaking his head the horrible thought away, running out of the room.

Everyone was laughing, all aside from the fox and the hedgehog, whom both stayed by the pail man's side, giving him gentle words. Even Nelson began growing concerned, telling him to not be afraid to talk to him if he needed. But everyone else seemed to be lost in their excitement and laughter.

He sat on his bed the following night, now watching Sonic's body drift. He once again mumbled apologizes and hoped for good fortune on the hedgehog, watching as a bird of his imagination flutter down to his bag. He could have sworn the bird was whiter than snow, but something in his gut told him it wasn't his mother. He threw his pillow at his bag, knowing his mother wouldn't drive him in that direction. But…he wasn't sure anymore.

The mornings grew shallower in his heart, as even words spoken to him vanished before hitting his eardrums. The vision on the world seemed faint; his heart never seemed to settle down its rapid beat. What he didn't hear was the laughter slowly growing to a stop as his once glowing crystal eyes were now hollow and a broken grey. Everyone began keeping a closer eye on him, asking him if wanted to join them on a walk, or if he would like to talk. He would simply ignore their offers, leaving to his room once more.

The white imagination returned, undoing the bag behind his bed. Within was a horrid aura of fear and disappear. Something was glowing inside the blacken corner, but the man ignored it, turning to the hedgehog once again, mumbling apologizes and hope of a better future.

The white imagination sat on his shoulder, blocking away everything. He sat there on his bed, staring into the emptiness of space. He could sense the saddening hedgehog trying his hardest to snap the man out of his trance, but he couldn't pull through. Fear was quickly filling the house as his eyes grew black, the life seemingly sucked out of them.

It was then, one mid-afternoon, Nelson offered him some alone time. The man turned to his visitor, unaware of whom it was, and spoke in a dead tone. He asked a simple question, for the phone. Nelson hesitantly fetched it for him, growing even more nervous when he took it, his head low to the ground. Another simple sentence came from the man's throat, asking Nelson to leave, and to close the door. Nelson fought back, telling the man he would not leave without him. But he ended up losing the battle, having Ivo pushing him out of the room, locking the door in front of him, oblivious to the frantic slamming of the door. There were no keys.

He looked over at the bag, taking the only light he could see. He sat in the corner, holding the silver light in one hand, the phone in the other. He dialed the familiar number, smiling as he heard a voice on the other end. Tears began falling down his face rapidly, as his heart almost shot out of his chest. "I'm going to hurt someone…Sir…"

The phone fell to the floor, the light in his hand vanished. The white imagination grew red as it watched as his hand wraped around the single scissor pair, digging inside of him. He let out no cry, but a whisper to the heavens.

_Forgive me, Sonic. I couldn't protect you…I apologize…for not keeping my promise…_


	9. Chapter 09

Everyone started flooding the hallway as Nelson's cries echoed. "IVO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He continuously banged the door, tears of fright blinding his vision. Tails stayed close to his friend, whose head was hanging on his shoulders as a horrible feeling filled his heart. Ivo's dead in there. And if he wasn't, he was close to it. All that week he wasn't speaking a word.

The image of him crying over his dead mother, covered in blood stained feathers crossed his mind; his chest heartless and his eyes soulless. He heard Ivo's voice moments before, apologizing for not keeping his promise and for not being able to protect him. Tears fell down his face as Nelson's banging grew slower as his first grew sore.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Sonic turned his head, a small glimmer of hope filled in his chest that, for some odd reason, Ivo pulled a horrible prank on them. However the visitor was a young man, panting as he ran up the stair way where everyone was hurtled. "Where's Robotnik!"

Nelson pointed to the locked door as everyone made a path to it. Sonic's head fell back down, shaking. "He asked for the phone, and pushed me out of the room, locking it."

The man looked at the door, knocking gently. "Hey Ivo, it's me." His voice grew softer, but frighten. "Harrison. Sir Harrison. I'm not mad at you; and I'm sorry for yelling a few weeks back. I was just having a bad day. Please come out." There was no reply, which made the man grew more fringed. He turned to Nelson, his face growing cross. "We are pushing the door down."

"But if we did that, it could frighten him." Sonic's weakened voice squeaked as the man stopped speaking.

He turned to the depressed hedgehog, leaning down. "Sonic…I've been with Ivo for about ten years now. He called up my number. He said he was going to harm someone. But his tone made it clear who he was going to harm." Sonic turned away. "You are out here. He is in there. And he is not opening the door."

Reality finally hit him. Ivo was inside that room, his breathing growing to a stop, his heart beat growing none existent. He shook his head rapidly.

The locked door flung open as the two grown men slammed into it, Sir Harrison looking around to find the prisoner of his own cell. He looked in the corner, finding Ivo resting his drooping head on the wall, smiling as tears trickled down his face. "Ivo…you'll be fine."

Sonic slipped in, his eyes growing in horror as he saw the image as well, remembering of himself those years back. He heard Ivo's faint voice, which was dim and lifeless. "I'm sorry…I scared you all…" He turned his head, revealing that the left side of his mustache was cut clean off up to the edge of his nose; a nice, long cut ran diagonally between his eye and nose. It seemed deep enough to bare a scare, but not so much so that would forever damage the bone underneath it or render his left eye useless. His cheek also bared a wound, following the invisible diagonal line linked from the one above, and it followed down to his left shoulder blade. He was panting slightly, his right hand shaking violently. "I…didn't mean to…I'm sorry." He shook his face, his eyes closing. "Please forgive my sins!"

Sonic pushed Sir Harrison aside, falling to his knees at Ivo's side. "Stop that nonsense, Ivo!" He looked down at Ivo's shaking hand, seeing it bleeding violently. He looked down, finding the single pair of the scissor, stained in blood, just as it was from his dream. He quickly looked at Ivo's chest, finding no hole. "You did nothing wrong."

Ivo looked up at Harrison, his smiling still there, the tears stinging his wounded cheek. "Sir…I'm sorry…You'll have to…punish me now…" He rested his forehead on the ground, bowing. "Just do away with me now. End my suffering."

Harrison helped Ivo back up to sitting, taking his unwounded shoulder. "Ivo, stop! We are here to help you, not hurt you. You are in need of comfort, not punishment. Like Sonic said, you did nothing wrong."

Ivo shook his head violently, shouting loudly. His mind finally snaps. "I'm unloved! I'm not safe! I'm nothing without her! But I cannot go see her! No one wants me anymore, I feel! I'm useless!"

Sonic's quills began to lift. "Ivo, how many times do I have to…?" He felts Ivo's bloody hand collide with his, leaving a stain in his cheek fur. He was amazed.

"Let me FINISH Sonic!" His voice continued to ring in the hedgehog's ears. "You told me to tell you what was wrong! To let my emotions out! Now LET ME!" Sonic's ears fell, hearing how beaten Ivo sounded. Like his heart has finally broke into two. He nods, whispering a timid "ok."

"I KNOW you, and Tails, you guys, you like me! I UNDERSTAND that, but I just don't…FEEL like that is what I want!" Ivo's voice seemed to start to spin, gasping for air as a new thought seemed to emerge into his head. "I think that, I don't know, maybe I just DON'T like being, you know, GOOD! I would punish myself for, for, for, for thinking that way. Burn my arm, cut my leg, slam my head on the FRICKEN wall! Did that stop me? No. NO!" He sounded like his mind was slowly losing control of his sanity. He was growing insane, it seemed.

Tears started falling again, falling onto Ivo's lips, which quickly was licked up out of instincts. "I, I, I WANT to have a family! A NEW family! A NEW name to wash away the shackles that I left myself with! I want to run away! To run away from the stains I left in history!" What was Ivo meaning, Sonic thought? Then it hit him. He was addressing his name. "No one in my ACTUAL family will run to my aid, anymore. My ancestors, they, they HATE me. I RUINED the Robotnik name by, by, I JUST HATE IT!" He slammed his head onto the ground once more, crying loudly.

Sonic was stuck, looking up at Harrison and than again at Tails. He lowered his gaze after a minute, looking back at Ivo, who was twitching. "Ivo…" he was lost, he felt. He had no idea how to help his broken elder.

Ivo turned to the young hedgehog, realizing he had harmed him once again. He wrapped his arms around him, burying himself in his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." Sonic sighed. "At least you didn't…" Ivo interrupted him once more.

"I WAS, though." Sonic's heart sank. "I was, I was GOING to! I had the scissor in my hand, I had the intention."

Tails backed away, his head sinking. "You were going to…"

"Break your promise, I know!" He turned his head to the fox. "I was going to end my misery right at this very spot! But I didn't want Sonic to fall into the same pit I did!" He began to gasp desperately for air. Was he finally done with his outbreak, Sonic wondered? He went out to embrace Ivo in a long, loving hug when he was answered. "I thought, for a while now, that, you guys, you guys didn't trust me." He laughed. "I was wrong. You just were, were still adjusting to me."

"That's great, Ivo!" Sonic flicked his tail.

"What I feared, what I FELT, was hate! I hated myself!" Sonic's ears fell back down. How could he say such a thing? "I hate my voice, my body, my vision, my breathe, my thoughts, my face, my, my, I hate my name! Why? Oh, WHY? Because I can't call myself Ivo anymore! I don't really think it is who I am anymore! Like, that Ivo and Eggman, we are two TOTALLY different people! That Ivo was just…just engulfed into Eggman, and that he was trapped inside a harden shell! An Unbreakable, hard shell!"

Ivo saw another face, Nelson's. He placed his hand on his unwounded shoulder, smiling softly. "I've known you when you were a child. It took me a while to realized, but I remember. You were a small, timid kid. But you were very friendly, and honest, and you never turned your back on someone who needed you." He placed his hand on Ivo's unwounded cheek. "I saw that with you this past summer. Heck, these last few years. You cared deeply for us, and felt it was your duty to keep us with a smile on our face. THAT is the Ivo I remember." He looked down to Ivo's chest, guiding his left hand onto it. "Ivo is trapped, yes…but he is breaking out of that shell. I know, this might seem like a horrible joke…but you are, in a way, HATCHING. You are being reborn. You just have to…work at it. Punch through the shell and be free."

Sonic nods, pointing as the side of his face missing its end of the mustache. "Yeah, you already cut half your mustache off."

Nelson nods, adding onto the comment. "The Ivo I remembered never had a mustache."

Ivo's eyes widen, showing life once again flaming inside. "I…I did what?" He lifted his bloody hand onto his bare cheek, his eyes growing more shocked as the scent of blood filled his nostrils, the feeling of bare, cut up skin brushed on his numb fingers. He looked down at his wounded hand, and finally landed back into his body. "What have I done?"

"You…snapped." Harrison said nothing more as Ivo looked around, seeking any more wounds. "It'll be a very hard journey, Ivo. But you will live it. You'll come out alive, and healthier."

He turns to the man, finally getting from his position. "No! NO! **NO! **I am NOT living in a world where my stupid mistakes stain the history books. I am forever HAUNTED by my name, no matter where I run to. I cannot have children…and expect them to not be cursed by my ill being!" He runs into the halls, looking at the crowd, at Chris' maid in particular. "I'm sorry…" He turns again, and finally bolts out of the room, out of the house, out of sight.

Sonic followed after him, tripping a few times out of panic. The world suddenly became a blur as the others ran after the man as well, shouting his name and begging him to stop. Sonic shook his head, ignoring everyone else, and followed him, even if his body wasn't in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic continues to run after Ivo, even if he hadn't a clue where he was. Why didn't he find him yet, he wondered? He couldn't have gotten too far, right? Soon, the sun fated away and left the moon to dimly light Sonic's way. Sonic was alone in the search for Ivo in the darkened world. But the land wasn't all too unfamiliar, and soon, the world was lit up with the glowing lights of the city. He was back in Station Square. _No wonder it is now night time. _Sonic thought to himself, taking a small breathing from running. _But…would he be this far? _He shook himself, wiggling his feet and arms before continuing, running for the ocean. He could already see the towering base ahead. Ivo HAD to be there. Where else would he run?

He managed to get to the base without any troubles, panting slightly. He was greeted by Ivo's eldest robot, the only one awake. "Sonic…what are you doing here, and at this time of night? Where's Da?" Decoe seemed puzzled, looking around behind the hedgehog. "You guys where suppose to be at the summer home for another week or so."

Sonic looked up, a saddened sigh left his mouth. "He isn't here, then?"

"What do you mean? Da? What happened to him!?" The robot's voice grew worried.

Sonic sighed again, looking down. "He ran off. He was growing really upset and he ran off. I've been looking for him for a few hours now." He could read Decoe growing upset; his dark crimson eyes grew a softer shade. "I don't know where he would have gone…if he isn't here."

"Grandma's grave." Sonic looked up, flicking his tail in hope. "He would run to Grandma's grave." He turned to the hallway, sighing. "I don't want to wake the others up…but I need to help find him."

"Don't. Stay here. If he runs back here, and you guys are gone, he'll feel as though you guys left him, too." Sonic turned, bowing. "I'll look for him at his mother's grave. You call the summer home and inform them of your understanding of his running away. If he goes back there, they'll call you."

"But how will you know?"

He jumped down the steps before Decoe could get a reply. "You are as stubborn as he is, I can see that much."

Taking Decoe's direction, he ran through every cemetery he could find in, and around, Station Square. He knew, at the very least, his mother was resting somewhere close by, as she was the only grave to have been cleaned by Ivo. He said it himself. Quickly skimming through the graves, looking for the recognizable last name, Robotnik, hoping she had taken the name in marriage.

A white bird caught his eye, sitting on a grave stone, flicking its tail feathers. He stopped, reading the name, _Hinawa Robotnik_. He saw fresh white flowers sitting in front of the grave. His ears fell, realizing he was too late. Ivo had been there already. The bird tweeted, jumping a bit from side to side, flapping its wings. Sonic sighed, resting his head beside the grave, gently closing his eyes as tears slipped down to the grass. A soft, womanly voice spoke into his ear. "_Let me explain my son to you, child._"

Sonic flung his head up, finding himself beside a young lady, white a snow. He looked around, but didn't quite pick up his surroundings. She let off a soft hum, placing her hand on Sonic's ear. "_He was a lot like you when he was a child. He was always full of energy and fun to be around. But in the same sense, he was very shy and quiet._"

He looked up at the woman, trying to read her face, but she seemed to lack one. "Are you…Miss Hinawa Robotnik?" She nods. "So…you were Ivo's mother?"

She nods again, gently rubbing her soft hand on his face. "_He was always hiding from the other kids, staying behind me in my shadow. Part of that was my fault, though. I always pampered him, and stayed close to him when I shouldn't have. I know I wasn't to live past his teenager years, and I wish I prepared him for the world._" Hinawa sighed sadly, her hand leaving Sonic's face. "_I watched him when he found me on my bed. He balled, and couldn't leave. His father had already passed away, along with his grandparents. He was alone. He was alone and helpless._"

"So how come he didn't just…die? Why did he keep going?" Sonic didn't quite understand why the question left his mind, but it did. He didn't even remember speaking them.

"_He knew I would be greatly upset with him if he did that._" She sighed. "_You must be questioning his actions, then. How come he did what he did?_" Sonic nods. "_He blamed the world for his misfortunes. He blamed everything on his sadness and my death. But your friend was right. He also longed for the attention he believed he so longingly needed. But he didn't know the difference between wanting and needing. He thought that, if he got the negative attention, he would feel better. But it back fired, and it hurt him. But he didn't understand why. He thought it was because he was doing something wrong, so he kept doing it._

"_Soon his wanting of this negative attention grew into a shell, and he was buried into it. He was blinded by the guilt he felt for everything, and wanted it to go away, but he did it wrong. He kept digging his hole deeper and deeper. He finally gave up, and continued his heartbreak, hoping that someone would take him out of his own misery, as he couldn't do it himself._"

Sonic rubbed his head, a little confused. "If Ivo wanted to feel loved, why not just seek it?"

"_He didn't know that was what he needed. He thought that love and revenge were sort of one in the same, what he needed to feel better. _"

"If that was the answer, why didn't you tell me?" Sonic's ears flew back. "Why didn't you just say that He was seeking revenge on your death?"

"_Because he never understood that it was revenge that was pulling him down into his painful depression._" She sighed. "_He couldn't escape it, until he finally realized what it looked like for someone to need his own love._" She looked down at Sonic, her voice growing easy. "_He had forgotten how beautiful love felt until he had to give it to someone he truly cared for._"

Sonic remembered all to well when he spiraled into his own depression two years ago. Ivo confirmed he had gone to trick them, but after seeing Sonic suffering, his attitude forever changed. His voice was softer, and his smile was gentler. "So…I saved his life?"

"_You did, Sonic._" She turned to the north, pointing. "_I do not know where my son ran off to, but he was here earlier before, when the sun had just left the sky._" She looked down at Sonic again. "_He could be in our old home. Where he grew up until I passed away._"

Sonic backed away slightly. "So…he was born here?" She nods. "And I go…north?"

"_You will find a large home, fenced around the back._" She took a deep breath. "_Hopefully you will find him._"

Sonic lifted his head, his ears twitching. His eyes squinted when the bright sun began to sting his vision. He was asleep, and was for the whole night. His heart flicked panicky when he realized what could have happened to Ivo during the night.

He quickly got up, bowing at the grave, running as fast as he could north, looking for a large house with a fenced in back. Ivo's mother wasn't too specific, however, as many of the homes he ran past were the same; large with a fenced back. Which one was Ivo's old home?

Suddenly, a white bird flew past him, hovering over a nice white house, a fenced in back. He walked up to it, taking a deep breath. If Ivo was inside, would he answer? What if there was another family in here, and Ivo was taking away. He knocked his heart racing out of his chest.

The sound of the door unlocking made the hedgehog's flickering heart stop, the door opened slowing. The man was about the high of Sonic, maybe a little taller; his eyes a duller shade than Ivo's, but blue nonetheless. Sonic knew who he was with his nose alone, long and sharp. His eye brow rose as he found out who was at his door, and grunted. "What do _you _want, hedgehog?"

It was Ivo's nephew.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic followed Snively into the house, his head lower than it normally was. He was feeling a small bit of intimidation, but he couldn't really understand why. He met Snively before after Ivo's reformation, so why was he growing timid. He sat at a small table, taking notice of the extra pair of silverware. Did he live with someone? His heart fluttered as he turned to the small man, flicking his tail from between his legs. "Is Ivo here?"

He stopped, flinching. "Ivo? How do you know Uncle's first name?" He turned to the hedgehog, his grey blue eyes staring daggers at the hedgehog.

Sonic shifted, his tail falling again. "He…helped me two years ago. He told me his name…and I've been helping him reform." He looked back at Snively, trying to grab his fearlessness again. "He's reformed! He's no longer Eggman!"

He snickered, leaning on the counter. "I wish that was true, but I am a little hesitant to believe it."

Sonic's quills bristled. _You are just an annoying jerk who never liked him! _"But he had."

"Then where is he?" He turned to the hedgehog, raising his eye brow again.

"He ran off because he thinks no one trusts…" He slipped back into his chair. He didn't run away because of that, and he knew it. "He's confused."

"He's in confliction with himself." He took the other chair, sitting down, never leaving his grey gaze at Sonic. "Explain, in detail please, what it is that is going on."

Sonic sighed, showing Snively his scare. "It was a bee sting before, just a small bee sting. I had over reacted to everything, but I honestly didn't understand why. Ivo had come to my aid…and helped me when I needed it most. But it didn't really help. I thought it was a trick." He clenched his hand. "The bee sting became a scare…let us just say that much. But Ivo…he was never completely mad at me. He made sure I was better. It was two years ago…when it happened. And we went to the summer home to celebrate his second year…and it felt like it spiraled from there. He grew upset, and suddenly half his mustache was cut clean off. And then he just…ran away." He looked at Ivo's Nephew, whose expression hadn't changed. He took a longer breath, and tried to remember what Ivo was crying about. "I don't think he wants to live anymore."

"Well that would be ludicrous." He sniffled, though not for tears. "Why would he not to live anymore, and yet keep living? There is something mighty important to him that is keeping him alive." Sonic rested his head on the small table, still tired from the run. He heard the man sigh, sifting his seat. "He has…tried this before, to be honest."

Sonic didn't know if he should have been happy, or cry. _He…tried to reform before? _

"The key word here is tried. He…he couldn't handle the backlash of the negativity he was seeing about himself. And one person wasn't going to help comfort his falls with a pillow…if you understand my meaning." Sonic nods slowly, his hand on his chest. "I'm not saying he can't. He has the spirit and will power to do so. But one person can't be his support. I learned that the hard way."

Sonic looked up at the man, his expression didn't seem to change all too drastically, though it showed signs of sadness. "What do you mean by that?"

"I helped him reform. But I wasn't able to help him cope with the negative whiplash he had to face. Not alone. He ran off…and apologized through a letter. A…a small, blood stained letter." He got up, handing Sonic a small paper, a little dab of brownish red on the corner. It seemed old, about ten or eleven years old. Written on it were two words. _I'm Sorry._

"Is he going to…go evil again?"

Snively stayed silent, looking at the letter. "I don't…think he will."

"Then he'll kill himself?!" Sonic's voice grew, fear eating at the tone.

"I told you already, that is ludicrous. Think about it, if he wanted to die, he would have many years ago, before your parents even thought about you; maybe even before my time!"

"But…he said it himself. He hates himself. He hates his voice…and his body…if someone hated themselves, why keep going?"

"Because he knew something out there was much more important to him than himself." Sonic blinked, remembering what Ivo's mother told him. Was he this important to Ivo? "How long ago did you say he ran off?"

"Last night, just about. He was quite for a week, and then locked himself in a room with a single pair of scissors."

"If he didn't kill himself then, he wouldn't later." Sonic let off a gentle sigh.

"Where is he, then? He isn't at home, or at his mother's grave. You don't seem to have seen him…"

Snively shrugged. "He could be hiding, recollecting his thoughts."

"Where would he be hiding?" Sonic got up, slamming his hands on the table. "Where could he be?!"

Snively let off a very soft smile, not moving from his seat. "He'll come back. Just wait for him." Sonic tilted his head, his ears falling. "He'll come back to you. Like you said, he doesn't want you sad, correct?" He finally got up, helping Sonic to the door. "Just be there when he comes home. He'll feel better if you do."

Sonic stood at the door, his head looking up at the cloudy sky. "Oh Ivo…where are you?" He slowly made his way home, his head turning every so often to see if he could find Ivo hiding in the shadows. But he had no such luck.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivo sat in a corner of a small room, a thick metal door with a small window blocked by metal bars was his own way out, and a very small window high above with, also blocked by metal bars, let the light of the moon light up the cellar. He was wrapped in a blanket, shivering as he looked at his bandaged hand, the blood seeping through it. He was very cold. Not because of the midnight air, nor the cold stone floor and walls, but of his lack of sleep. His eyes were very soar, to the point where he couldn't move them back and forth to look around him. He didn't really want to.

It happened so suddenly, he thought to himself. One moment he was staring at the wall of the room he was staying in at the summer home, the next he was begging to be confined in jail. The workers looked at each other when he plead, shrugging. He had done nothing wrong for the past two years. However, they granted his wish in spite of him not being guilty, giving him a blanket and kept watch ever since.

He wondered where Sonic was; if he was looking for him. The thought made his heart ache. He might not ever find him, hiding away to rot on jail. He shook his head, recollecting his depressed thoughts. He wasn't there to die slowly; he was there to recollect himself completely. There was no one else but him. He was alone with nothing but the blanket. Though, he looked up, thinking how even the blanket wasn't wise to keep with him. He shook the suicidal thoughts away, looking completely up to the ceiling. "Please, mother, help me."

He waited, looking around, and sighed, going into a sitting fetal position. He saw no white light glowing beside him. "Mother…" Resting his weakening body on the wall, he finally drifted into a very weak slumber.

He suddenly felt a shift in temperature. He lifted himself, blinking the soreness in his eyes. A hand rested on his back, making him flinch in complete terror. "_Your mother apologizes for not coming to your aid. She is right now with the hedgehog._" He turned, seeing a familiar face, yet Ivo had never seen the man before in person. It was his grandfather.

He turned away from his gaze, resting his head on his arms again in extortion. "I don't understand why you are here, though."

"_You are hurt by your name. Am I correct?_" Ivo doesn't move, letting his eyes slowly close, thinking the spirit was just a dream. "_You fear the Robotnik name is forever something to be ashamed of? That our ancestors are greatly upset over your actions?_"

"You don't have to remind me of my ill thoughts, Grandfather." He spoke with a bit of a rude tone.

"_I am here not to remind you of your ill thoughts, but that the ancestors are very proud of you._"

His heart flickered as he looked up at his grandfather, hope weakly glowing in his eyes. "I don't understand. Why would they be proud of me? I did horrible things, and ruined the Robotnik name!"

"_They are proud that you are trying so hard to fix your wrong doings. That you KNOW what you did wrong, and you are already in the state of cleaning it._" He lowered himself, placing his hand on Ivo's shoulder again. "_You may have tainted the Robotnik name, but you can clean it, even if it is just a little bit. You already proved that you are a man with a large heart._" Ivo turned away. "_They are proud you have stared to reform._"

He clenched the blanket, swirling around to his grandfather again. "I TRIED, Grandfather! I tried and I failed! I couldn't take the shit Life was throwing at me even when I greeted it with a smile!" He turned away, his eyes to sore to grow tears. "I hurt my Nephew…I don't want that to happen again with Sonic. I…I don't want him go through more than he has already with me."

"_But that is why you have changed, Ivo. You see Sonic as a son, and you will stop at nothing to make him feel happy. And right now, you being with him is enough to make him happy._" He took Ivo's chin, bringing it forward to look at him, even if he lacked an actual face. "_Ivo, that hedgehog is giving you a reason to live right now. Not an Empire or being by your mother's side. The joyful feeling of knowing that the smile on the child's face was because of YOUR actions makes all the difference for you._"

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't I feel the same for Snively, he is my own Nephew!"

"_Even if he is your brother's son, you still only see him as a friend. But Sonic, to you, IS a son! Sonic means the world to you right now._"

"What about Decoe, and Bocoe? Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts? They are my ACTUAL children!"

"A_nd they, too, are very important to you. They have also helped heal your broken wounds. It is just Sonic had done the same just recently. And soon enough, you will find someone you love…a little more than just father and child, if you haven't already._" Ivo turned his head, his face growing a little red. "_And they will also mean the world to you. You will want them happy, and feel loved. And they will return the favor with love back._" Gerald slowly vanished from Ivo's sight, whispering a small message to him. "_If you want something, we all know you will stop at NOTHING to get it. Right now, it is a great big smile on that child's face. _

"_Right now, you just need to focus on living and getting your thoughts back together. To find that one person who will, literally, mean the world to you. Over time, the stains on the Robotnik name will soon wash off._"

He smiled softly, hearing the door open slowly. He lifted his head, realizing he had fallen asleep. He turned to his visitor, and smiled softly as Sir Harrison gave off a very gentle smile on his face. "Sir…I wish to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic snuggled close to Ivo's blanket, taking in his fading scent. He had followed Snively's instructions and went home rather than continue looking for him. He wanted to ball his eyes out, but the soft scent that lingered on the blanket helped hold back those tears. Someone would check on him every so often, sitting by his side for a good few minutes, reassuring that Ivo would come back home. He would lift his head for a moment, his ears folded back for just a moment, smiling a weak smile before resting his head back on his pillow.

It was then Sir Harrison entered his room, checking in on him. Sonic didn't remember seeing him home. He lifted his head a little more, his ears lifting ever so slightly. He heard a little more activity down below, making him wonder. "What are you doing here, Sir?"

Harrison smiled softly, leaning down to Sonic's level. "Well I heard how depressed you were over Robotnik's hiding. I got you something, and I think it'll make you feel better." He lifted a white rose, like those that were on Ivo's mother's grave. Sonic took it, smiling softly. "That isn't all, though. I have something else. But it is done stairs. You need to go and get it."

Sonic nodded softly, holding the rose in his hands. He did question why he would give him a rose to make him feel better, following him down the stairs. Turning his attention to the couch when his foot hit the floor caused the flower to fall, his heart flickering. "Ivo!"

The man turned his head to the hedgehog, a drained smile on his face. "I'm home."

Sonic ran to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his head into his chest. "Don't SCARE me like that again!"

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his own arms around Sonic's body, resting his face on the back of Sonic's head. "I needed to think, is all."

"Where WERE you?" Sonic looked up at him, showing his eyes growing damp with incoming tears, though he was holding them back. "I looked everywhere for you!"

"I was recollecting myself in Station Square's Jail." Sonic's ears fell. "They didn't really want me there; I just wanted to be safe from harm. Harrison found me, though. They must have paged him saying they had me."

The government man handed Sonic the rose again, smiling. "And just so you knew, the rose was actually Ivo's idea." He patted Sonic's head before leaving them to talk with one another.

Ivo placed the hedgehog next to him, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. "I haven't slept for a week…" He chuckled weakly, turning to Sonic. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

"It is fine now, Ivo. We'll work this out. Soon enough, no one will see you as Eggman!"

He shook his head. "I'm more worried about just…fully collecting myself right now. To finally see myself as Ivo again…you know." He rested his back on the couch, finally hitting the limit of his tired body."And right at this moment…I need some sleep." He closed his eyes, smiling.

"Then sleep. You are safe and sound at home." Sonic wrapped the blanket he was snuggled up to around Ivo, turning to Sir Harrison and Nelson. He began listening in on their conversation.

"Ivo will need to be around people, but people he trusts. I believe this family would be the best family he will have now, as most of his relatives are very far away or will not except them in their homes. He is now under the care of the Thorndikes…by law, at least until further notice." Sonic blinked, turning back to Ivo, who had curled into his usual ball. Did that mean Ivo was now family? He was going to live with them? "He wanted me to ask if his sons could also live with him as well."

Nelson turned to Ivo, nodding. "I was his friend years ago, when we were kids. Of course I would want to help him out. We have more than enough room for the robots, as well."

"I will be dropping by every three weeks to check on him. It is more than I use to, but he was telling me what was going through his mind over the past few months. I would…rather not have him think it again."

"Understandable."

Sonic rested his head on the couch's arm, his eyes growing heavy. "I ask that you also keep a close eye on him as well. I'm not saying he'll hurt anyone, but than again I am not saying he wouldn't hurt himself again."

Sonic finally drifted, his ears falling back. The conversation was of a blur.

* * *

Returning from the summer home, Ivo helped Decoe and the others find their rooms, bowing many times to the adults; thanking them for letting his children stay. He looked in the mirror, rubbing his hand on his cheek, where the half of his mustache was missing. He turned to the adults, speaking weakly. "I want it gone."

"Gone? What do you want gone, Ivo?" Nelson chuckled, turning himself fully to Ivo.

"My mustache." He turned his glance to the other end, which still dangled. "After all…it feels extremely weird with one half cut off."

The others looked at each other, nodding slowly. Ivo blushed softly as Ella brought him to the rest room, sitting him to the mirror once more. His face grew even redder as her soft hands rested on his face as she began working on Ivo's request. His heart was bounding rapidly, more than he ever though it could. He smiled softly. "Stop moving your face so much, I don't want to cut you."

"S-Sorry, ma'am…" He kept a soft blush on his face as he felt the weight of the mustache quickly vanish.

Soon enough, he traveled around with a hood around his head, more embarrassed than ashamed, as he now was fully hairless on his head. But he told everyone how much of a step it was for him. As Nelson stated, Ivo never had a mustache.

He also permanently placed his suit and glasses into a box, keeping them away from his gaze forever.

Not so long after, Chris was leaving for his first day back at school. Ivo couldn't help but admire his uniform, remembering his old school form back when he was a child. Actually, many memories of his childhood seemed to flood him, including his friendship with Nelson. All the years of him being in Sonic's own world seemed to have fogged his memory.

As a way to thank the family for keeping him the months that followed, he would often take the time and cook dinner; strangely enough of Italian or German like meals. If he wasn't doing that, he would give his assistance to Chris and his homework or tidy up the house. He invited Sonic to join him in his morning walks, telling him about his childhood while doing so. But he did so with a smile on his face.

Of course, he had his moments. If Chris asked for help of history, Ivo always turned to the history of his attacks, and cringed at his name. Chris would push the pages back, but with the damage done. "We never get to the end of the book, anyways. So it is never taught to us." If he was shopping for dinner supplies, he would quiver at the thought of someone finding out who he was. But it seemed to never happen as much since his mustache was removed.

With the sight of snow brought Ivo great sorrow. Not for anything horrible or sad, just that he strongly disliked winter. But it seemed to fly by, as it suddenly was the last night till the New Year. Ivo took the glass of wine, blushing softly as he drank it. Sonic chuckled as Ivo's face grew a soft red, and hiccups escaped his chest. He would chuckle ever so often, until he fell over onto his bed, a large smile on his face. "I see he's a happy drunk."

Sir Harrison gradually showed himself less and less, every month, to every 5 weeks, to every other month, until Ivo's third anniversary came.

He showed up, to find that Ivo wasn't around. Nelson smiled, telling him that he had gone to clean his mother's grave. "It is Obon, after all."

Harrison sighed softly, turning himself to the door. "And how has he been?"

"He has been doing much better, actually. He has his moments, though." He smiled, making the man a cup of coffee. "You would never believe it, but he's getting a head of hair."

"Really?" Harrison chose to sit, being treated to the warm drink. "I guess it was all that stress that made it unable to grow. But how come the mustache did?"

"Ivo said how he had his hair cut bald a little before he went to Sonic's world. He thinks the atmosphere there stopped it from growing. He said he already had the mustache when he got there."

"That could explain it. When he came back, he was already very stressed out. And you said he was cleaning his mother's grave?"

Nelson nodded. "He's gotten livelier, too. And his eyes are glowing more. And he's getting rather slime, too. If you looked at a photo of him before he changed, and now…you would honestly see two different people."

Harrison didn't speak a world, thankful of how much Ivo had changed for the better. He took the coffee, sipping it. It made him quite proud to hear this.

* * *

The river was lit with many flower lanterns, slowly drifting out into the ocean. Ivo held his with care, placing a white feather on one of the petals. He looked down at Sonic, chuckling at the small whiskers which had poked out just the beginning of the summer. He covered them with his hands, his face growing red.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. It is just another step in adulthood."

"You cut yours off." Sonic mumbled. "Do you think they'll find it…disturbing?" He was speaking in a love struck tone.

"Of course not. They'll like you no matter what." He looked down at the lantern; the soft white petals radiated the glow from the small flame lit in the middle. He scratched his head, still not quite use to the thin hair that had finally come through only last spring. It did make him happy that it was growing again. Maybe by next summer he wouldn't need a hood to cover his head.

He placed the flower into the river, watching it drift off until it was out of site, along with the rest of the lanterns. His heart gently flicked when the flame never went out. His mother was finally at ease, it seems. He smiled, though he felt a little sad. He looked up at the glowing stars, knowing his mother was still keeping an eye on him. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, speaking in a gentle tone. "Don't you worry mother. I am happy."


	14. Final Thoughts

Thank-you EVERYONE for reading Wounded. though, looking back at the story now, a more fitting name would have to be Stained or Broken.

However, I had more fun writing this than it's sequel, to be honest. However, this story had many times in which it was going to be shelved. So much had made it delay.

From spelling complains, to falsely accusing of being a Yaoi story, to even having the ending chance.

Plus, the story's year had ACTUALLY changed, too. Originally, it was 5 years (as many of you know), however many people brought it up (and later, I felt as though) it just didn't seem to fit right. I changed the story to two years, as I felt it was MUCH more understandable.

And, with the ending, Ivo was ACTUALLY going to die. In chapter 8, he was going to stab himself in the gut, and not just cut his mustache off and enclose the blade in his hand. Chapter 9 was going to have Ivo pleading Sonic not to follow his footsteps while he was rushed to the hospital.  
It would have ended on Chapter 10, about 10 or 15 years later. Sonic having kids, naming one of them Ivo after him. However, he mentions to a spiritual Ivo how he was happy he stayed a few years later, hinting that Ivo didn't die from suicide.

But while typing the ending, my Guinea Pig, Pepper, passed away. (Most likely WHILE I was typing Ivo's death) So, I took it as a sign and chose to change the story, I feel for a MUCH better result. So if you liked chapter's 9 through 13, you must thank Pepper for that.

I might continue the story, or keep it at this, as I do not wish to actually reveal who Sonic was talking about at the ending of Chapter 13. But I want to enlarge the...very bluntly hinted romance Ivo was getting with Ella, as I personally adore the pairing.

But, for now, I might drop into another side of the Sonic universe. Out of Sonic X, at the very least. I have a nice chunk of ideas I haven't even elaborated on.  
And a crossover. A most likely overdone crossover. Of monsters inside pocket sized balls.

But until then, thank-you VERY much for reading both Forsaken and Wounded. It took MUCH longer than I wished, but I am quite happy of how it finally came out.

~Misty


End file.
